Red Thread of Fate
by Zero Hakusho
Summary: He wanted her when she seemed unatainable. now with the obstacle keeping them apart gone, and two kids that need a loving figure. now enters silver to claim what was always meant to be Stry is written by a VERY special friend
1. Chapter 1

_Red Thread of Fate_

**What Hurts the Most**

Stormy looked down into her mug of coffee, which she hadn't taken a single sip from since she'd made it two hours before, as she sat at the kitchen table of her apartment, watching Gale and Jacob draw in coloring books while Mickey Mouse chattered on TV about something or other.

_How many years has it been now?_

She sighed and walked over to the sink, dumping her cold drink down it. _Two_, She told herself. Shadow had been gone only two years, yet it seemed to be an eternity- probably because he hadn't bothered to call, or even write a simple letter in response to the ones she'd sent him. The children were beginning to worry and so many times in the past month Jacob had asked when _Daddy _was coming home.

It hurt because she didn't know the answer to that, but also because Jacob was a miniature of Shadow. The only difference was the light spray of nearly invisible freckles on his cheeks and his innocent, shy nature; both things he'd inherited from his mother. This at least gave proof that he did get _something _from her and wasn't a complete recreation of his father.

_I don't care who he looks like, _Silver had said once, chuckling lightly, _When I see him, I see you. He's got your smile and your sunny disposition_.

This had had made Stormy smile then and still made her now, but it also seemed to bring a sense of uneasiness with it. She knew that feeling had everything to do with the offer Silver had made only a few days later…

"_Stormy you can't raise these two children and keep bringing in the income to have you all housed and fed properly at the same time. All I ask is that you let someone help you," Silver's eyes glimmered nervously, "Let _me_ help you."_

_Stormy gave him an uncertain look, "I don't think-"_

"_That it's the best thing for the kids?" He looked deeply into her eyes while placing his hands on her shoulders in a way that comforted her somewhat. "Tell me, is living in a two room apartment and leaving the two of them with a babysitter six days a week what's 'the best thing for the kids'? They're already living without a father; don't deprive them of their mother too." He gave her a weak smile while caressing her cheek gently, "They _need_ you." To his surprise Stormy collapsed into his chest as a sob tore through her body. She was saying something to him but her words were distorted because of her cries. Silver quickly recovered from the shock of her sudden outburst and wrapped one arm around her while cradling her head with his other._

_Unintentionally his fingers knotted in her hair and his trembling lips brushed the soft skin of her temple. His heartbeat increased and despite the fact Stormy's face was pressed against his chest she seemed not to notice. This brought a sick, yet pained, smile to his face; he could probably lure her into doing anything if that's what he really wanted. _Dammit Silver, stop it! _His mind shouted, immediately overpowering his deep desire for Stormy, and before he could let himself take advantage of her in this state he jerked away. The next words left his lips before he even had time to think them over, "Move in with me."_

_Stormy's eyes went wide and her face flushed a deep crimson, "S-Silver! I'm married and you know that. I can't just move into your house when I know my husband is still alive."_

"_I know, I know…" He hung his head with guilt, but when he looked back up his golden eyes were still pleading with her. "But I also know that you can't do this on your own. You need support and the children need a male figure to watch over them; they don't have to view me as a father I just want to be there for Gale and Jacob. It's time to start facing the facts Stormy." Silver carefully lifted her left hand and observed the beautiful wedding ring that adorned her fourth finger. "Shadow isn't coming back."_

_He gently started slipping the piece of jewelry off her finger, and she just let them, staring dumbly down at it. Once it was completely removed he gave it one last look, flipped her hand over, and set the item in the palm of it. Almost instinctively her fingers wrapped around it and she held the ring close to her chest._

"_Part of me knows that…" She put the ring back on her finger, "but the other part of me says he will be coming back. I can't just betray him and I'm shocked that you of all people suggest that I do. Silver I may be struggling but that doesn't mean I can't do this and I don't, nor will I ever, need your help. What I do need is for you to just mind your own business and leave me and my_ _children alone."_

_Something happened in that moment, but it all happened so fast Stormy wasn't quite sure exactly what it was. It sounded like Silver half choked and half laughed, but the look on his face was pure horror. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, afraid of what sound might escape him next. He looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach._

_Stormy was taken aback by his expression and was struck with a load of guilt. "I-I'm sorry," She said quickly, trying to make what she'd said less mean, "I just can't accept your offer until I know for sure Shadow isn't coming back."_

"_Stormy I know you loved him," Silver tried to speak firmly but the brokenness of his voice was still obvious, "but did it ever cross your mind that maybe he didn't love you back? If he did he wouldn't have even left in the first place, or he'd have done anything possible to keep in touch with you."_

"_And what do you suggest I do, find someone else?" Stormy scoffed, "Like you?" She shook her head and turned around, "Look, I've gotta get home." She quickly bid him goodbye and then walked off._

_Defeated, Silver looked up at the cloudy sky, "…Why not me?"_

A few weeks had passed since then, and as the hours ticked by she found herself regretting what she'd done more and more. Several days earlier as Stormy had started to leave for work Jacob threw himself at her, crying relentlessly and begging her not to go. _This wouldn't have happened if you'd just let Silver help. _The bitter thought had popped into her head and hadn't left since.

"Mommy!" Gale called, pulling Stormy back into reality. Gale had silky black hair that was put into pigtails today, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. Silver had given her the nickname Snow White, which had caught on immediately since Snow White was Gale's favorite Disney Princess. "Mommy," She called again, pulling at her mother's comfy pants. "Someone is at the door."

"Oh," Stormy stood quickly and walked over to it, opening it wide to see who was there.

"Uncle Silver!" Gale and Jacob shouted at the same time, each one clinging to a different leg. Stormy could only stand there with her lips parted in surprise. Silver looked up and gave a feeble smile.

"You brought doughnuts?" Gale cried, pointing to the box in Silver's hands with a small finger. Jacob stared wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Silver chuckled and handed the two the box and the two thankfully took it and ran into the kitchen, squealing with delight. This left Stormy and him alone, the air around them becoming tense; an awkward silence hung around the two like early-morning fog.

After what seemed to be an eternity Silver shattered the silence with a muttered, "Hello."

"Why are you here?" Stormy asked, crossing her arms. "I told you I could do this on my own."

"I didn't believe you," His tone was fragile and Stormy knew the slightest bit of harshness would send him on his way, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "It's freezing outside, why don't you come in?" She stepped aside and motioned for him to step inside the small apartment.

"But I thought…" He frowned, "You said you wanted me to stay away."

"Yes well sometimes people say things they don't mean when they're upset." She gave him a warm smile, and when he gave her an unsure look she grabbed him by the sleeve of his light yellow hoodie and pulled him inside. Silver blushed at this, and as Stormy looked at him she couldn't help being captivated by his amber eyes, which seemed to hold all the innocence and naivety most people lost when they reached the age of about twelve.

While looking into his eyes Stormy noticed that even though his hair was white like snow with a silvery shine that resembled ice, his eyelashes were surprisingly dark. People with light hair were supposed to have light eyelashes as well, but not Silver; he was unique.

"Thank you for bringing the kids doughnuts," Stormy said, shutting the door while walking with him to the kitchen. "Usually they get a bowl of lucky charms and that's it; I'm sure this means the world to them." As the two entered the kitchen they couldn't help laughing at the scene before them. Jacob's cheeks were puffed up with what looked like an entire doughnut shoved into his mouth, and Gale had chocolate smeared all over her face.

"What happened?" Stormy questioned between giggles.

"Well Jacob said he could fit the entire doughnut in his mouth but I didn't believe him so I told him to do it."

"And your face?"

"Oh well I tried too, but… I messed up," She grinned widely and Stormy walked over, giving her a hug, "You're too precious." And of course so as not to make Jacob feel any less, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You too."

"Thanks for the doughnuts Uncle Silver," Jacob said when he finally managed to chew and swallow the food in his mouth.

"Well I have a few more surprises," Silver said, and Stormy gave him a questioning look. "I'm also taking you all to see a movie, then we're going to the park, and then to dinner."

"_Silver_," Stormy gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. "I can't let you-"

"I insist," He said smiling. "You did so much for me in the past. I think it's time I return the favor. But first Snow White and JJ need to clean themselves up." He'd barely had time to finish his sentence when the two took off into the bathroom. Stormy smiled, "I suppose I should go change too." She left and the kids trotted back into the kitchen, where the three waited for Stormy to come out.

When she did she was wearing a rose colored long-sleeved sweater dress that revealed her shoulders, white see-through tights, and a pair of knee high black boots. A cute black headband sat in her hair and Silver couldn't bring himself to look away from her. _She's beautiful_.

"Uncle Silver what movie are we gonna see?" Gale asked cutely, tugging on his hand.

"That's a surprise," He said with a smile, "but I have a feeling you'll like it."

"This has really been so nice of you," Stormy said, sitting on a bench in the local park. Gale and Jacob were running around. "I mean they never get treats like this…" Stormy looked down at her hands, which were folded on her lap, and sighed. "I've never once brought them to the movie theatre. What the hell kind of mother am I?"

"A damn good one," Silver said forcefully, placing a hand on the side of her face. Secretly, the blush that flared up into her cheeks satisfied him, but he couldn't dwell on that at the moment. Instead he looked deeply into her eyes, "Stormy you've raised these children to be kind, polite, funny, and flat out wonderful. And they love you because they know you're giving everything humanly possible to keep food on the table and a roof over their head. You may think you're failing but if you stop for just one moment and take a look you'll see how wrong you are." He motioned with his hand to the kids, and Stormy reluctantly turned to look.

Gale and Jacob were giggling wildly while playing tag with another group of kids. "I've never seen those two before," She heard one mother say. "It's really a shame because they're just so sweet." Another parent nodded and commented, "My little Johnny has such a hard time making friends but these two have warmed him right up. Their mother must be proud." All Stormy could do was gasp while bringing a hand up to cover her mouth slightly.

"Mommy!" Jacob called, waving at his mother. He and his sister ran up to her and handed her a handful of violets. "Mommy we picked these especially for you." Gale handed Silver a small bouquet as well, "We picked you some too uncle Silver."

"Well thank you Snow White," He smiled, ruffling her hair. "That's really thoughtful of you." She giggled and then skipped off with her brother to play with their friends again.

"I-I…" Stormy could only stare in astonishment at the flowers in her hand.

Silver smiled widely, "You never should've doubted your mothering skills. They're so impressive you have absolutely no idea how lucky Gale and Jacob are to have you."

She sniffed and blinked her eyes rapidly to prevent the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "Thank you. If it wasn't for this I never would've known."

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes; a few of us are just too stubborn to admit it."

She grinned, "Old habits die hard I guess."

"No," He chuckled lightly, "It's one of the things I love about you." After he said it he blushed, realizing those few words could've blown everything. Stormy seemed not to have noticed his secret confession.

This both saddened and relieved him. So many days had gone by in Silver's empty house where he just wanted to blurt everything to her, but he knew there was no way she could feel the same about him, and Silver couldn't bear rejection like that, it was hard enough just to get up every day… to live with the regret of not telling her how he felt before she'd even become romantically involved with Shadow; he'd thought he'd had time, but unfortunately that was not the case.

He hoped that maybe over time he would move on, but that didn't happen. His feelings only became stronger and the remorse was nearly overpowering. Sometimes it kept him up at night, and sometimes he even cried, but no shame came from those tears regardless of the fact that he knew grown men shouldn't cry.

"Uncle Silver," Jacob said quietly, ripping Silver from his thoughts and back into the bitter reality, "I'm kind of hungry."

"Me too," Gale chimed in.

"Well then," He stood and faked a smile, "let's go because I have somewhere special in mind."

"Is it Burger King?" Jacob inquired, and Silver just chuckled, "Nope, even better." The four of them got into the car and drove off to some destination the kids were fantasizing about in the back seat. Stormy could hear them whispering back and forth to one another about what it could possibly be. When they arrived at _Chile's _the kids looked in awe.

"Silver-" Stormy began, but he placed a finger to her lips and chuckled. "No protesting, I drove all the way up here just for you and the kids. I don't want any whining."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yessir." They all exited the car and walked inside where a young waitress walked them to a booth. Stormy sat by Silver and Gale and Jacob sat together.

"You two have adorable children," The waitress, whose nametag read Selphie, commented with a sweet smile. She had perverse green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that rested perfectly on her shoulders in cute 'Little House on the Prairie' spirals. A small pink crown sat on her head.

"Thank you," Stormy said quickly, causing Silver to flush.

"Well my name is Selphie," The girl said, pointing to her nametag, which had a ladybug sticker on it, "And I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you all something to drink?" The four ordered and then the girl handed out the menus and walked off, giving them time to look them over.

"Now you can have anything you want on the menu," Silver said, "as long as your mother's okay with it."

"Does that mean I can have this?" Jacob question, showing his mom a picture of a brownie topped with ice cream, hot fudge, and caramel.

"If you eat all of your dinner."

"Okay mommy," Jacob said, quickly finding something on the menu he knew he would eat. Gale did the same and when Selphie returned with their drinks they ordered. Luckily the wait for food wasn't long and they all began eating, but that's when Gale finally took notice of what was happening.

She hadn't picked up on it before because she so rarely saw her mother and uncle Silver together for long periods of time, but now as the two sat across from her she couldn't help realizing everything. Her uncle was trying to feed her mommy something on a fork, to which she giggled and claimed that she didn't need Silver to help her eat, but the playfulness of her tone was evident.

_They both look so happy…_ Gale thought, and she quickly realized that this was the only time she'd seen her mother truly smile; the way that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. Her uncle looked just as content and there was a blush clinging to his cheeks.

_He's in love with mommy, isn't he?_

A small grin played on Gale's lips. Something about the two in front of her was beautiful; daddy had never been so intent on making mommy smile like that, and he rarely showed affection to her. Usually he neglected her or made her cry, but mommy had claimed that she was happy. But… was she really? The thought made Gale's brow furrow and she looked down at her plate. _No, mommy was never happy._ She decided at last.

Unlike Jacob, Gale had known from the start that Shadow had never loved their mother. She didn't know exactly _how _she knew, it was just the fact that she did. That's why she never asked when dad was coming home, because deep down inside she didn't care; Shadow had never spent any time with her or Jacob anyway. He didn't love them like Stormy did; she was willing to work herself to death just to keep a smile on the twins' faces.

Gale was unexplainably grateful for that, but unfortunately she had no idea how to show that thanks. The best she could come up with was drawing her mother pictures and picking her flowers.

Jacob had noticed Stormy and Silver as well, but he was by no means happy about what he saw. To him Silver was an imposter, a man that was _not _his father. But he kept his mouth shut and continued eating, because one day soon his father was going to return and take care of this intruder. Of course Jacob did love uncle Silver, there was no doubt about that, but he also loved Shadow and his father would always come first.

"Thank you for everything Silver," Stormy said, smiling sweetly as they stood at the front door of her apartment. Gale and Jacob had run inside to put the box of leftovers in the refrigerator.

"It's no problem, really," He chuckled and then sighed. "But I was wondering if maybe I could watch the kids tomorrow. That is, if you don't have a babysitter already."

Before Stormy could respond Gale had grabbed her mother's hand, "Oh _please _mom. Can he watch us tomorrow? Please, please, please."

"I don't see the harm," She chuckled but as Silver turned to leave her smile faded. "Wait…"

"Something wrong?" He asked, and Stormy nodded.

"It's pretty late Silv, and really overcast; it looks like the bottom could fall out any minute. Are you sure it's safe to be driving?" Stormy hadn't referred to him as 'Silv' for seven years.

Gale, understanding the current situation, started pulling at her mother's wrist, "Mommy, can uncle Silver stay?" She looked at her mother with a pleading expression and poked out her bottom lip for good measure.

"Yeah mommy," Silver matched Gale's tone and expression perfectly. "Can uncle Silver stay?" Stormy could help bursting into a fit of laughter and nodded, "As long as you promise to stop giving me that ridiculous look."

He smiled and stepped inside, and Stormy closed the door, "I'll let you borrow a pair of Shad's pajamas; it's not like he'll be needing them." Gale and Jacob went to take a shower and once they had finished Silver took one, and then Stormy.

As Silver was about to lie down on the couch he heard a noise of disapproval behind him. He turned to see Stormy standing there, arms crossed. She was wearing a pair of Dallas Cowboy pants that looked like they belonged to a man but were obviously too small to be Shadow's, and a white camisole.

"Am I not allowed to sleep on the couch?" He asked as though he was grounded.

"Well, it gets kind of cold in here at night… and I don't have any blankets to lend you. Why don't you just stay in my room tonight?" Heat flared up in Silver's face and he looked down at his feet. "A-Are you sure you're okay with that?"

She opened her mouth to speak and then quickly closed it. _You want him. _A blush warmed her face at the unexpected thought. _He makes you happy._

_So did Shadow._

_Or did you simply think he did?_

_I _know _he did._

_Just like you knew he would never abandon you, right?_

…

_Don't fight it anymore. _Stormy shook the thought from her head, yet she still found herself smiling warmly at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh, okay then," His lips pulled into a shy grin.

_See how happy he is around you? Shadow was _never _that pleased by your presence._

_Quiet._

_You can only deny your feelings for so long._

"Are you alright?" Silver asked while stepping forward to brush a hand over her cheek, "You've gone incredibly pale."

_He cares about you._

"I'm just tired," Stormy said and a yawn proved her point.

"Understandable." The two of them walked into the bedroom, where Stormy noticed her friend frown at the sight before him, though he said nothing. The bed was simply a box spring and a mattress stacked on the floor, and she explained that the only way to get beds for the children was to sacrifice her own. Without another word the light was turned off and the two crawled into the bed, keeping enough space between them to place another person, possibly two. In seconds Stormy drifted into sleep.

Silver just couldn't though. True, being with the woman he'd loved for over eight years was comforting, there was still the fact that this space between them on the mattress felt like a million miles. But it always felt like he was a million miles away, whether he was right next to her, across the table, or even simply thinking about her; nothing could bring him any closer because that distance that seemed to stretch on forever was something Stormy would _never_ let anyone remove.

Shadow.

Nothing wouldcome between Stormy and the way she felt for Shadow. Not even Silver, who knew he could love her more than Shadow would ever be willing to; more than he ever could. But Stormy didn't know, and maybe that was better, after all it was obvious he wasn't enough for her and could never satisfy her in the way the ultimate lifeform did. How could he compare to _that_?

A troubled sigh left his lips as he look at her, but she was facing away from him. He knew if he reached out he could touch her; prove that she was real, but that didn't change the fact it didn't _feel _real.

A shiver rippled through her body and she curled in on herself as the temperature began dropping. _Just holding her wouldn't hurt_… He told himself as her watched her body tremble. Cautiously he slid closer and reached a hand out to touch her hip; she seemed to accept the interaction gratefully and when his arm came fully around her she turned to face him and placed her hands on his chest.

"It's cold," She murmured, sleep slurring her words. Though by the way her eyes were cracked open he could tell she was fully aware of the situation. She chuckled at his expression and snuggled closer. This time Silver found his eyes drifting shut as a small smile made its way to his face. Maybe he wasn't completely hopeless after all.

It was the first peaceful sleep he'd gotten in eight years.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Thread of Fate

Blue Monday

When Stormy woke up she was in a field with small violets all around her, swishing back and forth in the wind almost as if they were dancing. She was still in her pajamas and stood quickly,_ Where am I?_ And what about Silver and Gale and Jacob? Where were they?

"You look worried," A voice echoed in the field around her. "Don't be. I'm not here to hurt you." Stormy looked everywhere but still could find no one, "Turn around, silly," The voice giggled and it reminded her of the way rain sounded when hitting a metal object: sweet and harmonious.

This time when she turned there was a woman behind her, looking to be about the same age as herself. She had hair the color of storm clouds and eyes with clear irises that had a blue hint to them, just like rain drops. "I'm Tempest."

Stormy frowned, "Where am I?"

"A dream. See?" Tempest pointed to a pond, which appeared normal from far away, but once Stormy approached and got on her knees in front of it she could see her and Silver curled up on the bed through the water. "Cute, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Stormy murmured, watching Silver subconsciously rub circles on her back- right in the spot that was sore from her bending over and cleaning tables every day. "It's like he knows…" She mused.

"He does; he's just not _aware_ that he does."

"What do you mean?"

"He's connected to you," She said softly, though it was easy to see she wasn't too sure how to explain it. She finally settled with, "In a way… he feels what you feel."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sometimes destiny doesn't. But just because something can't be explained doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Wait a minute are you saying _Silver_ is my destiny? But-"

"Oh," Tempest frowned. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She sighed deeply and looked down at the puddle that showed Stormy and Silver still fast asleep and slowly it began to freeze over. Stormy looked back into it and saw her reflection. "It's a mirror."

"Reach out and touch it."

Without question she did as she was told and placed her right hand flat against the surface, shuddering as the freezing ice met her bare skin. Her reflection matched her every move.

"Now close your eyes."

The second her eyelids closed completely the biting cold on her hand become warm and comforting; for some reason it made her heartbeat increase and her cheeks turn a deep red color. She cautiously opened her eyes and gasped. Silver was now being reflected in ice and she wondered if Tempest had manipulated her reflection, however it did feel like her hand was really pressed against someone else's.

To test if this was merely an illusion she curled her fingers forward and- to her surprise- laced them into Silver's. He blushed madly at this but a managed a shy smile and intertwined his own with hers.

"He's real…" She breathed unbelievingly.

"It's only his subconscious. When he wakes up he probably won't remember this."

"Why are you-" Stormy stopped midsentence as she noticed a red thread tied to her little finger, where it wound all the way to Silver's pinky. "What's that?"

"The red thread of fate," Tempest began. "It links people that are destined to be soulmates. It's incredibly thin but it can't be broken, stretched out, or cut. It will never come undone."

"But I don't love Silver… I love Shadow."

There was a small gasp and Silver pulled his fingers from Stormy's while a look of pure betrayal crossed his face. She immediately tried to grab his hand again but hers hit the ice and Silver faded away. "N-no…" She kept her palm flat on the cold mirror and frowned. "Can you bring him back?"

"Why, so you can tell him how much you don't want him again?" Tempest asked with a furious glare aimed at Stormy. "I think he's heard that enough, don't you? All he does is give and give and give only to have you throw it back in his face in some way. You think _you've_ got it rough? You should've been him for the last eight years!" Suddenly the ice was searing under her hand and she pulled it away in shock, holding it to her chest. The pond was now reflecting Shadow.

"It hurt, didn't it?" Tempest got on her knees next to Stormy. "Touching Shadow, I mean. That's what the love you two share feels like. Maybe it's just me, but… I don't think it's supposed to be that way." Stormy let the words that had been spoken sink in as she stared down at Shadow. The pain in her hand from the fire was spreading to her heart and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt anymore." She whispered while looking at Tempest.

"Stormy?"

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be face to face with Silver, who was looking at her with concern. "You're back." She whispered.

"I never left," He said softly, stroking away several tears. "Is everything alright? I woke up when I heard you crying. You kept saying something about not wanting to hurt anymore."

"I don't," She spoke softly under her breath and sniffed, trying desperately to blink away the tears. "I'm so _tired_ of hurting." She pulled herself into a sitting position and Silver slowly did the same.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that," He frowned, but Stormy seemed not to notice as she stared up through the blinds, watching the rain begin to fall. Silver began studying her face in the moonlight; the way it made her eyes sparkle; how her cheeks seemed extra rosy in the illumination. After an eternity of silence Stormy turned back to him, "I'm really glad you're here."

Once again he felt the heat moving its way into his cheeks, "Me too… I just wish I could help you more. It's obvious you're suffering and I want to be there but I just never know what to say."

"Silv you always say the right thing."

He didn't respond for a long time and Stormy began to wonder if she'd offended him in some way, but as she was about to say something he spoke, "Why've you all of a sudden started using my old nickname again?"

"I hadn't realized I'd stopped," She confessed guiltily.

"I guess I just thought I'd stopped mattering to you."

"No," She dropped her gaze, "I let Shadow come in front of everyone else; I acted like he was the only person that existed and that was wrong. I hurt a lot of people that cared about me."

"You loved him."

"But it's obvious he didn't feel the same, and when loving someone hurts this bad I'm not sure it can be considered love anymore. Silver-" He pulled her into his lap before she could finish and slowly started rubbing her back again; in just the right spot. Her eyes fluttered shut and she laid her head on his shoulder while fighting the urge to cry again.

"Stop tormenting yourself," He whispered in her ear, continuing to massage her back in a way that made innocent little moans escape her lips.

"How do you always know right where it hurts?" She asked lightly. "My back has been killing me right there for weeks." _My back isn't the only thing… you know exactly where my heart hurts too._

"Lucky guess," He murmured, stroking her cheek with his free hand. _In a way… he feels what you feel. _Stormy remembered Tempest's words and smiled slightly and pulled herself closer to Silver, yet a few tears managed to escape her eyes, wetting his shirt with little droplets. In her dream she'd let him go and he'd disappeared instantly, but she wasn't about to make that mistake again. Stormy could feel his heart beating wildly at the simple contact of her skin on his and the warmth that seemed to radiate from his very being; it was just as comforting as his personality.

For a moment only the two of them existed, tangled forever into the embrace.

Then he pulled away with a yawn, leaving Stormy completely unsatisfied and wanting more. But what was she to do, ask him to hold her again? No, that wasn't right. She was married and being held by _another_ man in bed was wrong, even if they hadn't been doing anything. Still, she found herself wishing she could stay eternally in his arms.

"Well it's only three," Silver muttered, rubbing his eyes. He chuckled, "I don't know about you but I think I'm going back to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea." Immediately she curled back into his chest and then gave the excuse that she was cold, to which he nodded and claimed it was rather chilly in the bedroom, though as he pulled the blankets over them it was evident to both that neither had been cold and instead just wanted to feel love; the way that didn't hurt.

When the alarm clock screeched at Stormy to wake up she found herself completely rested and ready to start the day. Usually she had to struggle to pull herself out of bed and groggily force herself to prepare for work, but today she felt energetic and genuinely happy; she also noticed that her back wasn't sore anymore and Silver's soft touch came to mind, bringing a feeble smile with it. Maybe she should've been guilty for sleeping in the arms of another man, but the feeling just wouldn't come. Instead she felt pure joy bubbling in her- something that had been gone for so long it felt foreign now.

The first thing Stormy did was brush her teeth and apply some eyeliner and mascara and placed a headband in her hair. Once that was done she changed into her waitress uniform, which was a hideous yellow button-down shirt that was tucked into a pleated black skirt at her waist, a few inches below her breasts. The skirt came halfway to knees and an off-white apron was tied around her front. She wore a pair of white tights to make the outfit look a little less trampy and a pair of black suede boots that came halfway up her shin.

She felt like a bumble bee.

And at least the outfit accented her hourglass figure. A few years earlier Stormy hadn't had a body quite like this, but having children had widened her hips some and made her breasts larger, which was a treat for most of the perverts at the restaurant.

"Good morning," She heard behind her, causing her to gasp and spin on her heel. Silver gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Silv, I'm just not used to someone else being here in the morning," She was surprised by the loneliness in her voice.

"But you don't have to be alone," He said with all seriousness, and the conversation from the other day came back to Stormy.

"You know I can't move in with you." The defeated look that crossed his face broke Stormy's heart. _You've gone and done it again_. She thought guiltily, _While you're at it why don't you just tell him how last night could never mean anything to you._ "But maybe you'd be willing to sacrifice a couple things to stay here with me?" The words rushed from her lips and when she had a chance to reflect on them she was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. It was what she truly wanted.

Silver stared disbelievingly at her as blood rushed quickly into his cheeks. "D-do you mean that?"

"With all my heart," She replied. "And maybe, if you want, after work today we could run by your place to pick up a few things."

"I'd like that."

"Me too," She said shyly, biting her lip afterwards. Suddenly she caught sight of the clock, "Holy crap, is that the time? I'm gonna be late!" She quickly grabbed her coat, purse, and a doughnut, "Sorry I didn't have time to make breakfast but there are some leftover doughnuts right there." She planted a kiss on his cheek before rushing out the door, leaving him standing there touching the spot her lips had been as if he couldn't believe it. A small giggle pulled him into reality and he saw Gale peaking from behind the couch. Once she realized she'd been discovered she skipped into the kitchen.

"Is it true uncle Silver?" She inquired, tilting her head cutely, "Are you really gonna stay?"

He nodded and Gale squealed happily, jumping up and down while singing a little celebration song. The person in the apartment below them began banging on the ceiling and shouting at them to shut the hell up, he was trying to sleep; this sent Silver and Gale into a fit of stifled laughter.

"I like you uncle Silver," She stated matter-of-factly, "You make momma happy." After saying this she gave him a curious look, "Are you in love with her?"

He was taken aback, "Gale-"

"I won't tell nobody!" She pleaded, folding her and under her chin and poking out her lip while her hazel eyes glimmered desperately… Just like Stormy's always had.

"Yes," He confessed at last, "I have for a _very _long time."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she was happy without me," He recalled sadly, remembering how for the longest time Stormy seemed to have forgotten his existence entirely. For eight years he had struggled by, nearly committing suicide when it became too much for him. But something had pushed him on, though to this day he still didn't know exactly what it was, "And when you love someone you're willing to do anything to keep a smile on their face… even if that means sacrificing your own happiness."

"I wish you were my daddy." Gale murmured with a thoughtful look on her tiny face.

"Does Stormy know that?" A rush of shock consumed Silver at her statement. He knew Gale loved him but he'd never thought it was the same father-daughter love he felt for her. He wondered if Jacob felt the same way his sister did.

"No, she thinks I want my real daddy to come back, but I don't."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"I do!" She shouted, tears welling up into her eyes, "It's not like he even _wants _to come back anyways! I know he doesn't love me," Tears streams down her face steadily and when Silver dropped to his knees she charged into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, sobbing, "And I don't love him."

"Don't… don't cry," Silver said softly, holding her close. He'd always wanted children but was never sure how to react to some of the things they did: this moment left him feeling unsure and emotionally exposed. Cautiously he continued comforting Gale and soon she was reduced to sniffling.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Silver asked, trying to cheer her up. "I wish I was your father too."

She smiled, "Well momma wrote my real daddy a letter the other day. I didn't understand most of it but I could read the part about her divorcing him and moving in with you if he wasn't coming back. I've been praying real hard that he'll say he ain't coming back so we can have you as a dad."

"She did?" Relief washed over him at that, because it held a message in it; one that said she may very well want to spend the rest of her life with him.

"What's all the noise?" Jacob asked sleepily, trudging into the room with a stuffed dinosaur clutched in his arms. "Did momma leave already?" There was sadness in his tone.

"Jay!" Gale hugged him, "Oh Jay the most bestest thing in the world has happened! Uncle Silver is moving in with us!"

"Really?" His voice was a mixture of surprise, joy, and loathing; three completely incompatible emotions all stuffed into one little word formed as a question. That was all he said before his stomach growled and he blushed, "I'm hungry."

"Well how bout we go eat at your mother's café? That way you can see her." Jacob and Gale cheered and ran into their room to go change clothes and Silver walked slowly into Stormy's. His clothes were dirty and the only things left to wear belonged to Shadow, but he wondered if that would make her angry with him. He didn't want that; things had been progressing so well between the two of them and he couldn't bear to screw it up now, he _finally _had a chance to love her. The thought made his heart hurt- eight years of suffering could be for nothing if he faltered even the slightest bit.

_Stop being a baby. _He scolded himself, _You're overreacting. _After saying this a few times over he managed to convince himself and found a dark blue pair of jeans that were slightly baggy with a few tears here and there, but nothing drastic. For shoes he just wore his black converse that he arrived in, but finding a shirt was the real problem. Most of them were either too punk for him or were too loose- Silver wasn't as muscular as Shadow, and he was beginning to see more and more why someone like Stormy would pick the ultimate lifeform over him.

He'd nearly given up hope when something caught his eye: a shirt shoved in the very back of the closet, crushed under a box of shoes… or maybe it was hidden. When he pulled it out he discovered it to be a burgundy shirt with light horizontal stripes and long sleeves that covered part of his hand. It was slightly smaller than all the others and looked brand new, almost like Shadow had put it there without wearing it. Silver was satisfied with the way it looked on him and walked out into the front room to wait for the twins.

The drive to the restaurant was relatively short and once there the kids jumped out of Silver's truck, ran inside, and found a nice booth by the window. Silver removed the keys from the vehicle and stuffed them into his pocket and walked inside, seeing Gale and Jacob hugging Stormy as she'd found the time to come over to their table.

"They wanted to see you," He said once she'd noticed him.

"And what about you?" She teased with a flirtatious hint in her tone, poking him in the chest. That's when she noticed the shirt he was wearing and a frown found a way to her lips. "Funny," She said, half to herself and half to Silver, "Shad told me he lost this shirt…" She knew immediately that she'd been lied to. Her hand was still on his chest, feeling the soft fabric underneath her fingertips. She sank into a deep silence, remembering how much she'd loved the shirt. She was so deep in thought that she hardly noticed the thudding heart under her touch.

Silver was waiting for the anger; the questioning as to why he was wearing her husband's clothes. Instead a smile lit her face, "You know what? It looks better on you anyway; brings out your eyes." But Stormy wasn't focused on his eyes, she was looking at how the shirt had molded to shape every muscle on his torso perfectly, and even though they weren't as impressive as Shadow's she found herself liking them more. Sure Silver was still cute like he had been when he was young, but the newly-found muscles revealed the sexiness behind the childish features.

He had blushed at her comment and sat down quickly, after being observed, in the bench across from Jacob and Gale. Something in his mind was telling him that Stormy had just undressed him with her eyes; part of him hoped it was true.

"You guys hungry?" She asked, pulling out her little notebook and pen to write what they wanted. Silver swore he heard something in her question aimed directly at him, but maybe he was just imagining things. Once they told her she took the order to the back and then walked back out to wait on another table. The group right next to the one she was at contained two teenaged boys, whispering back and forth while shooting glances at Stormy.

Silver looked up to see one of the boys reaching out to grab her butt while the other was staring anxiously while licking his lips. White-hot rage struck him and blurred his vision while the psychic turquoise aura erupted around one of his hands and when the rage subsided the youth who'd been reaching out for Stormy was on the floor, his chair yanked from underneath him. It was obvious he had no idea who'd done it, he was looking around frantically while his friend laughed obnoxiously and pointed.

Stormy was biting down on her lip and trying, but failing miserably, not to burst into a fit of giggles. She excused herself from the table she was currently waiting on to relieve her laughter in the back room. She returned with the food for the other table and then for Silver, Jay, and Gale.

"Thank you for that," She said sitting by Silver and, almost instinctively, grabbing a french-fry from his plate, "I'd have turned around and decked that kid in the face, then I would've been fired." After eating the first fry she grabbed another and then put it down, "Dude I'm so sorry, I'm totally eating all your food."

"You didn't have breakfast; besides I can't eat this all by myself," He handed her the fry back with a cute wink.

"But it's not my-"

"Break?" A woman interrupted, grinning. She was tan with soft gold eyes and really dark red hair. "Stormy all you ever do is work you're rear end off. Take an early break to be with your boyfriend." Stormy and Silver both blushed madly while Gale giggled knowingly, and even Jacob managed a grin; he'd talked with his sister the night before and realized that their father had made Stormy cry a lot and Silver did seem to care about her. Still, the fact remained that he would always love Shadow. The girl who'd made the comment chuckled and walked off.

"That's Ash, she's been like a mother to me ever since mine died; she and her husband, Nat- his real name is Nathaniel- just had a baby, a little boy. Looks exactly like his daddy," She said while grabbing another fry from Silver's plate. "You know… I think you should keep that shirt. Think of it as a gift for sacrificing so much to come stay in my shack-of-an-apartment."

"I'm not sacrificing anything," He said reassuringly while placing a hand innocently on her knee, which she looked down at. Unintentionally Silver's hand went up to her thigh causing a small breath to escape her lips, half surprise and half desire. He wanted to move, but at the same time he didn't; this was a completely foreign emotion to him… he'd never wanted Stormy in this way before and he was irritated that her stockings kept him from actually coming in contact with her skin.

Carefully Stormy moved her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together. She knew his touch was warm but now it seemed to be searing against her, making her face turn all shades of red. Before it could go any further- and that was probably a good thing, after all the two of them were in a public place- the crack of thunder ripped them back into reality. Gale shuddered at the sound and Jacob clapped, delighted, but neither child seemed to notice the sensuality that had occurred in front of them.

Stormy cleared her throat and started eating, but every time she reached over to grab some food hers and Silver's eyes would meet, causing them both to grin and blush light pink.

"I'm excited," Stormy claimed in a sing-song voice, nearly bouncing up and down while watching the rhythmic motion of the windshield wipers on Silver's truck. Once she'd finished with work she'd come home, changed into a pair of light jeans, a black camisole, and black converse, and then got Amy to come babysit the kids while she and Silver ran by his place to grab a couple things. Now they were on their way home.

"I can tell," He chuckled but inwardly cringed as a boom of thunder shook the vehicle and lighting flashed in medleys of whites and purples across the sky.

"We could probably just give all Shad's old clothes to charity," She spoke but it really seemed more to herself than him. Then she turned to Silver, "I've come to accept the fact he's gone, and you know what the strangest part about it is?"

"What?"

"I'm not sad," She said simply, sighing. "All I regret is that I've lied to the children and told them he was coming back. But every time I think about him I can't find the least bit of sadness. I've finally moved on." The last part was meant specially for him; he could feel it.

"And your wedding ring?"

"Funny story actually… I sold it to get some money to help with the children. I called up some guy to ask about filing for a divorce and d'you know what he told me? 'Sorry, ma'am, but I have absolutely no record of you being married to a man by that name'. I couldn't believe it, but I guess since Shadow joined GUN he could've terminated out marriage easily." She had mimicked the man with a deep, comical voice that made Silver laugh.

A burst of joy shot through him. "He must have, though I don't know why he didn't tell you. But you know what you should do first? Buy a base for your mattress."

"Not a bad idea," Stormy mused as they pulled into one of the assigned parking places. When they reached the apartment Amy said that the children were fast asleep and in bed. Stormy thanked her and when she left, her and Silver carried up his stuff. After locking the door tight and taking showers the two met in Stormy's room.

"I'm not tired," Stormy said, hopping onto her bed. "You?"

"No," He said, crawling next to her. Their eyes met and the same flame of desire from earlier erupted in both of them again. "Can I tell you something?" He asked lightly, studying her face.

"Mmhmm."

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "I…" He felt his face heating up as Stormy looked intently at him. "I love you," He confessed after an eternity, gently grabbing her hands and sandwiching them between his own. "I have for a very long time. I've been trying so hard to show you that but I just couldn't get it right. At least… not in your eyes. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, but I've been trying to figure it out for eight years, and I think I may have finally got it… We've been so close lately but I have to know if you feel the same way about me, or if I'm just seeing something that isn't there."

"Eight years?" Stormy asked, her voice cracking as tears welled up into her eyes. "W-why didn't you tell me before…" Her voice trailed off as she tried not to cry.

"I was too afraid of being rejected. I thought I had time but when I finally went to tell you, Shadow had already taken the opportunity."

A sob escaped Stormy's throat and she lunged at him, her arms locking around his neck and she buried her face into his chest. "I've treated you like crap, but y-you never said anything. You just took it like it was nothing."

"If it meant being with you in the end, then it _was_ nothing."

Without another word Stormy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, tasting the salt of the trapped tears between their lips. Silver gave into the moment immediately and grabbed her hips while pulling her more comfortably into his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. "I think I've fallen in love with you, too." She whispered as they broke for air, and he answered her with another kiss, this one much more passionate. They began pulling apart and coming back in for short, quick kisses and Silver felt a bit feverish.

"I was trying to hide my feelings," Stormy said between the kisses, trying desperately not to ruin the moment between them by crying harder, "But it was so hard to keep them bottled up; to keep hurting you like that."

"Make it up to me now," He whispered, guiding her so she was lying on her back.

Jacob had heard a rumor from his friend that when two people were in love, they did something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was; all his friend mentioned was that strange noises could always be heard and sometimes whatever the people did made a baby. As the small boy had walked to the door of his mother's room with his stuffed animal deep in his arms, he'd heard those so called _strange noises _coming from behind the door.

Immediately it made him wonder if his mother and uncle Silver were doing that thing, whatever it may have been, but he didn't dare look. It did, however, strike up his curiosity as to whether or not his uncle truly loved his mother in the way Gale claimed he did. He had been very kind to her lately and even took her and him and his sister out to a nice restaurant just because.

_Maybe I was being too mean… _Jacob's brow furrowed at the thought. He had said horrible things about his uncle to Gale, but he'd thought worse things. Truth was, he had no proof that Silver wanted to hurt his mom. His uncle had only done things to make her smile, after all.

After long contemplation a small smile brightened Jacob's face. Silver did love Stormy, didn't he? Well they _were_ doing that thing, which the poor boy so desperately wanted to know about, but he had to admit he'd rather not find out now in fear of angering his mother. Whatever this thing consisted of was obviously very private for his mother to have her door shut so tightly and all the lights turned off. She didn't even have her music playing, and that _never _happened.

With a pleased sigh Jacob turned back around and trotted into his bedroom. His mother was being loved, and so was he and his twin- obviously in a different way than the way Silver was loving there mother at the moment, though. For once the little boy felt truly wanted. Perhaps it was because for the first time in his life he was part of a family. A _real _one. The nightmare from before slipped from his mind completely and he crawled back into bed. He wasn't scared anymore.

Gale was still sleeping soundly, sucking her thumb despite the fact mommy had begged her not to. It was a way that Gale showed she was content and even that she felt safe. The smile returned to Jacob's face and he snuggled up under his blankets, staring at the lighting that flashed across the sky. Maybe tomorrow he'd ask his uncle to forgive the hostility and perhaps he'd even let him call Silver _daddy_. Daddy… He'd never had a father that loved him before.

Jacob was actually… happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Thread of Fate**

**I Love You**

An uncomfortable feeling crept into Shadow's stomach as he looked down into the empty pond. Stormy had just been there and when they'd touched… she'd cringed away from him. It left a longing in his heart; he wanted to feel the softness of her hand against his again, after all it'd been two years since he'd had the gentle touch of her hand on him. _Two years… four months… and twelve days…_ Yes, he'd been keeping track. Sometimes he'd even unknowingly count the minutes as he thought about her and only when he was pulled back into reality did he realize exactly how long he'd been daydreaming about having her with him.

She never used to come to his mind so much, but it was like the longer he stayed away the more he wished he'd never left in the first place. That regret had only deepened as he'd seen her sleeping in Silver's arms. Shadow hadn't realized how much he cared about Stormy until she had left for another man; what use was that affection now?

He clenched his jaw suddenly, reviewing the thought in his head. No, Stormy hadn't left him- he'd left _her_. All this; it was _his _fault.

"Can't pin the blame on someone else this time, can you?" The man who called himself Chance asked, sitting on the grass next to Shadow. "Must suck."

"Shut up," Shadow hissed while glaring furiously at him.

The blue-haired boy just crossed his arms, "Get pissed off all you want, nothing is going to change the fact that _you_ fucked up your marriage. Silver didn't do it, I didn't do it," He made a sound of disapproval, as if reading Shadow's mind, "and the children didn't do it either. Don't you _dare_ blame it on them." He leaned forward and plucked the gold chain Shadow always wore, though it was- at all times- tucked into his shirt, from around his neck and observed the wedding ring on the end of it. "I don't know why you even kept this."

"Because I _wanted_ it," Shadow replied shrewdly, snatching it back as Chance went to toss it into the pond.

"Why, to remind you that marrying Stormy was a mistake?"

"It wasn't a mistake!"

"Then why have you acted like it was since the day you married her, eh? Why've you led her to believe that, too? If you were _so_ happy then I don't see the reason you left because it seemed like you had everything anyone could ever want, yet you so willingly gave it all up."

Shadow growled, his glare returning, "What the hell do you know about marriage."

"A lot, actually. I'm married too, and I also have a child… a little girl." He held up a picture of a blue-haired girl with clear blue eyes. "Her name is Krystal. I spend almost every day with her and my wife. That's the difference between you and me; for me being with my family is a privilege, a pleasure. To you it's a sacrifice. I'm not saying my relationship is perfect, Tempest and I have fought before… in fact we're in a deep disagreement right now, but you have to be able to know that love will always find a way."

Chance sighed, giving Shadow a chance to let the words sink in, and then continued. "And the answer isn't mindless sex, which is what you and Stormy usually did after fighting. Abuse isn't the answer either, I know you did that a few times as well, and even though you've hidden _those _memories as far back into your mind as you possibly could, that doesn't mean they never happened."

Shadow sank into silence, wincing at Chance's words. He remembered how he'd hit Stormy before; sometimes she bruised and sometimes she just cried. Then there'd been that one night… Christ, he'd been so drunk- something that also happened quite frequently once the kids had been born- and he wondered exactly how many times he'd returned home completely wasted. But that night had been the worst. Stormy had scolded him for being absolutely insensible and he'd become so angry with her.

He'd told her to shut up and usually that did it, but that night she'd been so insistent. He'd tried to grab her, and then there'd been the snap, the splintering of broken bone; it was a sound that still sickened him to this day. His drunkenness, his rage, and _everything _else faded away immediately as crimson streamed down Stormy's arm and the realization of what he'd done sunk in. He'd gotten her to the hospital as quickly as possible and even though her arm had healed with time, their relationship never had.

For months she couldn't sleep in the same bed as him and if he so much as looked at her she'd burst into tears and apologize for anything and everything she thought may have upset him in some way.

Since that night Shadow had never touched another drink. He'd also sworn never to hurt her again, and he'd pushed any memories of it into the farthest depths of his mind. But that didn't make the self-loathing go away, and, just as Chance said, it didn't mean they never happened, either.

"I never meant to break her arm," He admitted weakly, staring down into the pond while wishing that Stormy's face would return. That would bring him comfort.

"But the bruises were fine," Chance stated bitterly, picking a violet from the ground to observe it. "And what about the broken heart; I suppose that didn't matter either, right?"

No comment.

"But maybe it isn't too late to change things. My wife is trying to convince Stormy to love Silver, but it's obvious she's is very hesitant about it. If you go to her soon and make things right maybe you can live the life you once had again."

"She'll never forgive me for the things I did."

"Shadow, love is all _about _forgiveness. Yes you did some shitty things but apologizing to her, something you'd never have done in the past, will make a difference, even if only small; eventually it'll grow and the love you two once shared will overpower everything else. Despite what she may say, Stormy isn't over you yet."

"Then I suppose all I can ask is that you wish me luck."

"One more thing," Chance said quickly, frowning. "GUN is going to fire you if you try to leave."

"I don't care," Shadow said, standing up to look at the sky. And he meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Thread of Fate**

**Sanctuary**

Silver woke up to the smell of maple bacon.

His stomach growled when the scent hit his nose again and he chuckled, pulling himself drowsily out of the bed. _What a night_, He thought as he pulled his pajamas that he'd been wearing before things had begun heating up. Once the clothes were on he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Stormy stood at the stove cooking bacon and, from the contents of the twins plates, he guessed eggs and toast as well.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Stormy teased, turning around to smile warmly at him. "I figured I'd make you a big breakfast. You're probably hungry," The last part was said with a seductive hint; her eyes were luring him over to her. When he reached her he placed his hands on her hips and she giggled, pecking him softly on the lips. Gale tittered happily while Jacob stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise.

One of Silver's hands moved down to her thigh, where he gave it a quick squeeze. "Get away, fly." She playfully swatted him with her hand. "Go sit down, breakfast is almost done. Then we have some things to talk about."

Stormy finished the food and set it on the table, allowing them to get what they wanted and soon everyone had settled down, Stormy sitting next to Silver and Gale and Jacob sitting across from them. "Well," Stormy started, getting the kids attention, "as I'm sure you both already know, Silver is moving in with the three of us. I just want to make sure the two of you are okay with that." Jacob nodded with a pleased grin but Gale was _much _more enthusiastic about it.

"Oh yes, mommy, yes!" She said happily, clapping her hands together. "I love dad- I mean, u-uncle…" She frowned, trailing off as an embarrassed blush made her cheeks even rosier. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Silver said, smiling warmly at her. "That was another thing we wanted to talk about. I'd love to become you and Jacob's father, but I can't do that unless I have your permission… What d'you guys say?"

"I've always thought of you that way," Gale said with a sweet smile. All eyes turned to Jacob, who blushed at the sudden attention. "I… I'd like that." He said after a long silence. "I really would. I feel like I'm part of a real family now…" He added the last part almost inaudibly with a cute smile.


End file.
